


friendship and its limits

by rhenna



Series: HP prompt drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakups, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, M/M, pretty subtle tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenna/pseuds/rhenna
Summary: Lily has asked James for all her things back. Sirius is terrible at comforting his friend.





	friendship and its limits

James stared at the scarf in his hands, wide eyed and wondering if this was really the last thing he had of Lily's to give back. Sirius was splayed out on his bed, chin propped up on his hands and giving James a Very Sympathetic Look. "Cheer up, mate. There are other fish in the sea," he said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice, quieting quickly afterwards because there didn't seem to be anything else to say.

"But she was the fish I wanted!" James moaned glumly, tossing the wisp of fabric on top of the pile by his feet. "This is it, I really messed up this time. She won't take me back." He wandered over and collapsed across Sirius' back, heaving a melodramatic sigh before smacking his head repeatedly into the mattress. "Why. Am I. Such. A wanker?" He asked between the dull thump of his head meeting the bed coverings.

"Because you're James, Prongsie," Sirius said, letting his arms fall to dangle off the bed, "Still, she didn't have to demand you give her back all her stuff -- she could have at least let you have something to remember her by. Like a bra for you to sniff or something." When James gave a strangled little whine that sounded suspiciously like 'I'll never be able to look at her miscellaneous items scattered around my bed and think of her again!' muffled into the comforter, Sirius winced. That probably wasn't the best thing to say. So he tried again, "You'll always have your memories?"

James increased the tempo of his beatings, and Sirius has the sinking feeling he'd said the wrong thing again. "Thanks for trying anyway, Pads." James said, once he'd calmed down (or gotten revoltingly disoriented, as Sirius suspected he would). He got up slowly, stooping down to gather all of Lily's things into his arms before walking to the door of the dormitory. "You're a good friend, Sirius. Even if you're not Lily," James tossed over his shoulder before exiting to the Gryffindor common room.

As the door shut behind him, Sirius sighed and flipped over, letting his head hang over the edge of the bed and viewing the world upside down. If being a friend to James wasn't enough to cheer him up after this, then Sirius wished he could be more.


End file.
